Knots provide a useful mechanism for securing two chords to each other. The knots include segments interwoven to bind to the two chords together. Problems commonly arise for a user trying to manipulate the chords with only two hands. Often, a first chord is positioned along a straight line while a second chord is wrapped around the first chord. Holding the first chord in place with one hand while manipulating the second chord with the other hand is difficult.
It would be desirable to implement a tool for tying knots with two chords.